1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to building structures generally, and more specifically to building structures in which cored structural components are maintained in interlocked relationship by a series of new and novel male and female connectors.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to provide preformed building structures made up, in part, of cored building elements. Such elements have, however, involved erection by at least partially conventional building techniques, and have not resulted in a totally interlocked structure.